Finn the Savior
by ayarian88
Summary: Starts out after Rory breaks up with Logan at Honor's Wedding!
1. Chapter 1

Finn the Savior: Finn & Rory

A/N: Starts off when Rory breaks up with Logan At Honor's wedding. Instead of running into Doyle at the pub she runs into Finn.

Chapter 1: Rory

"God! How could I be so stupid!" I thought to myself in the back of a cab on the way back to New Haven. I had tried to call Mom but she wasn't answering. I decided to go to the pub. When I walked in I sat at the bar. I was about three drinks in when I heard a familiar voice.

"Rory?" I turned to see if I was right. _Finn._

"Hi Finn."

"I thought you were in New York with Logan?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

"I was until I broke up with him." I told him finishing my drink.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me with _all_ of Honor's bridesmaids." I told him trying to get the bartender's attention. "Then he tried to justify reasoning."

"I'm sorry, love. He's an idiot."

"Yep. So now I have to find a new place to live." I told Finn.

"Come stay with me for a few days, while you figure everything out." He said.

I looked up at him and he smiled. I could feel the tears running down my face. I nod. He takes my hand and leads me out of the pub. The entire short ride to Finn's apartment Logan keeps calling my phone. Grr…stop calling me. When we walk into the apartment, Finn walks into his bedroom and when he comes back out he is holding a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. "They might be a little long." He says. Then he points to a room behind me. "Bathroom's over there." I nod and go change. My phone rings again. _Logan._

I answer quickly. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Ace, come on we were _broken_ up." He says. There is that lame excuse again.

"Whatever Logan. I'm done. _We're done._ " I say trying to change my clothes.

"Don't say that. I love you, Rory."

"No. If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me. I'll send someone to get my stuff. Goodbye Logan." I said and hung up. I finish changing my clothes and when I open the bathroom door, Finn is standing there.

"He doesn't deserve you. You know that right?" Finn said.

I wipe the tears from my face. "Well, now he doesn't have me. But he had already lost me." I said stepping out of the bathroom.

Finn followed me back to the living room as I sat on the couch. "Why is that?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Because I fell in love with someone else but I can't do anything about it." I said looking into his eyes.

"Why not?"

I felt the tears building back up. "You know why."

"Ror, we talked about this." He said.

"No! You decided. You told me to stay with him. I told you… when I told you that I loved you… I told you that I was gonna break up with him and tell him the truth." I said getting up and walking into the kitchen. I needed coffee.

"And I told you how he would react." Finn said walking up behind , grabbing me and turning me toward him. "Ror, you know I love you. If I had known that all of this was gonna happen… I would have faced the wrath." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him. I leaned my head up and kissed him. He tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer. God! I loved him…I loved him so much. My world felt complete when I was with him. And then came a knock on the front door. "Go wait in my office and shut the door." He said and I nodded.

FINN POV

When I heard my office door shut I went to open the front door. _Logan._ "Hey man what's up?" I said trying to stay calm so that he doesn't find out that she's here.

Logan walks in and starts pacing. "I've lost her." He says.

"What're you talking about?" I said even though I knew.

"Rory. She broke up with me. Honor's stupid friends were running their mouths about hooking up with me over Thanksgiving and they told Rory."

"Damn man. What are you gonna do?" I said. _You need to let her go. Just let her be._

"I need to find her. She's not at the apartment, she's not with Paris, not at the pub, hell I even called Lorelai but she wouldn't tell me anything…she hates me."

 _Maybe she has good reason , you idiot._ "Maybe you should give her some space. Let her clear her head. I mean she's got to come get clothes at some point, right?"

He nods. "Your right. I'm gonna go." Said walking towards the door. "If you hear from her…"

"Yeah I will…" I said and Logan walked out closing the door behind him.

RORY POV

I was laying on the couch in Finn's office, like I have many times before when the door opened. I looked up at him. "He's gone love." Finn said.

"It was Logan?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was looking for you." He walked over and sat beside me. "Wants me to call him if I see you." He said as I climbed into his lap straddling him.

I kiss him gently. "And are you?" I said placing my arms around his neck.

"Obviously not. I convinced him to give you some space to clear your head." He kissed my forehead.

I leaned my forehead against his. "trust me my head has never been clearer."

The next morning, I woke up wrapped in Finn's arms. I managed to unwrap myself and climbed out of bed. I walked into the living room, grabbed my cell and went to the kitchen to make coffee. I opened my cell and saw that I had 6 missed calls Stephanie. I call her back.

"Hey where are you?" she asked.

"Umm…"

"Ror, what happened?"

I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "Logan cheated on me with Honor's entire bridal party over Thanksgiving…and then he tried to justify it by saying that in his mind we were broken up." I tell her.

"Idiot." Stephanie says.

"Yeah. So we broke up for good this time. But it had been coming for a while. My heart wasn't in it anymore?"

"I know. Anything I can do?"

"Actually, yes. I need you to go to Logan's and pack up my stuff."

"And take it where exactly?"

"Finn's."

STEPHANIE POV

When I got off the phone with Rory, I went and got some boxes & Colin went with me over to Logan's. When he opened the door, he looked like crap. "Dude, you look terrible." Colin said.

"Gee, thanks man." Logan said moving out of the doorway so that we could come in. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Rory called me." I said. "She asked me to come and pack up her stuff."

He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I've lost her for good this time, haven't I?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"I guess it was only a matter of time." Colin and I look at each other. "She hasn't been happy for a while now."

"I'm sorry man." Colin said as he starts putting boxes together for me.

RORY POV

When I got off the phone with Stephanie, I went back into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. As I was about to take a drink, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I leaned my head back against his chest after I sat my cup on the counter. "Morning." I said.

Finn turned me around so that I was facing him. "Morning beautiful." He said and kissed me.

"Steph and Colin are going to pack up my stuff for me." He gave me a look. "Steph has known the whole time. Colin figured it out a few weeks ago."

"Well, at least once they get your stuff here it will all be over."

I look up at him and smile. "Finally." He leans down and kisses me again. "Coffee?" He nods.

A little while later, Finn and I take a shower and I put on the spare set of clothes that I had left the last time that I had been here. A pair of blue jeans and a Yale t-shirt. That afternoon, when Steph and Colin arrived with my stuff, it didn't take long for Colin and Finn to bring in the boxes and stack them in the spare bedroom. Steph even brought my car for me. Later that afternoon, I was in the apartment by myself when there was a knock at the front door. I figured it was Stephanie or Paris since they were the only ones that knew where I was. However, I was surprised when I opened the door. "Logan."

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

"Its complicated. Finn should be back soon." I said looking at the ground. I moved so that he could come in and not make a scene in the hallway.

"This is why you haven't been happy?"

I walked over and sat on the couch. "Part of it."

"What happened?"

"It all started last summer, when you were gone with your Dad traveling. I was missing you so I went to the pub. Finn was there alone cause Colin was with Stephanie at her parents house in the Vineyard. We drank and both realized that we needed someone to hang out with since everyone else was gone. It started out as nothing more than a friendship. But the more time that we spent together the more our feelings developed and it went from there and we fell in love." I told him. Just then the front door opened and Finn walked in.

"Hey." Finn said and I went back to looking at the floor.

"Was she here when I came by last night?" Logan asked Finn.

"Yes." Finn said.

Logan punched Finn as hard as he could and Finn fell to the floor. "Jesus! Logan leave!" I said jumping up and going to Finn's side.

"I hope you two are happy together." Logan said and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Finn.

"I'll live. What happened?"

"He showed up and I thought it might have been Stephanie or Paris. I'm sorry."

He puts his hands on each side of my face. "Its not your fault." I helped Finn out of the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Rory POV

The next day, I was on my way to the news room when I stopped to get a cup of coffee when I heard a familiar voice. "Hey."

"Hey forget to say something yesterday?" I said paying for my coffee.

"No, but I realized something." I stared at him. "I realized that even though it hurt for you to tell me all of that, that you looked happy. And its been a while since I've seen you that happy." Logan said.

"Okay."

"Tell Finn I'm sorry." He said and walked away.

An hour later, I'm sitting at my desk in the newsroom when a cup of coffee appears in front of me. "You are a god!" I look up and see Finn standing there smiling. He pulls a chair up and sits beside me. "Thank you." I say kissing him on his cheek.

"Your welcome."

Finn sat there with me for a while before his last class. I was sitting there proofing an article when my cell rang. I look at the Caller ID. Mom. _Crap._ I answered it. "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweets. So it hit me this morning that I haven't talked to you since before Logan's sisters wedding. So how was it?"

"I guess it was fine…if I had stayed." I told her walking out of the newsroom towards the coffee cart.

"What?"

"Yeah." I said getting my coffee and walking towards the apartment. "I found out that Logan slept with all of Honor's bridesmaids over Thanksgiving break."

"Wow hun. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. So, we broke up and I moved out."

"So where are you living?"

"With Finn." There was silence. "Mom, you know that Finn told me to stay with Logan. But Mom, Logan could even tell that I wasn't happy. Everything is good now." I said approaching the apartment building.

"If you say so?"

"I do."

"So…when are you gonna tell Grandma?" _Crap._ "You know that she practically has your wedding to Logan planned out."

"Yeah. I know. I guess I'll tell them Friday and maybe leave Finn out of the conversation for the moment." I say stepping out of the elevator walking towards the apartment, keys in hand.

"Probably best."

"Thanks mom."

"Always. Say hi to Finn for me."

"Will do. Bye mom." I said and hung up. I unlocked the door and walked in shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the take-out menus out of the drawer trying to decide on dinner when my cell rang again. I answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" _Grandma._

"Hi Grandma." I say walking to the coffee maker.

"So I just got a call from Shira."

"That's nice Grandma. Did she have anything nice to say?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Rory, why didn't you tell me that you and Logan broke up?"

"I was planning on telling you Friday."

"Well what happened?"

I took a deep breath. "He cheated on me and I fell in love with someone else. I wasn't happy grandma. It was a matter of time before we broke up." I told her. That's when Grandma started yelling at me. She was still yelling when Finn walked in and kissed my cheek.

"Who's that?" he asked.

I pulled the phone away. "Grandma. Shira called her and told her about the break up. She's been yelling for 45 minutes." I put the phone back to my ear. "I'm sorry for not telling you Grandma."

"Bring him." She said.

"What?"

"To dinner on Friday. Bring the mystery man."

"Umm…okay."

"See you then." She said and hung up. I looked at Finn. "She wants you to come to dinner on Friday."

"Umm…okay."

FRIDAY NIGHT…OUTSIDE THE GILMORE'S

Finn and I were standing outside my grandparents house about to ring the doorbell when I looked at Finn. "Promise me that no matter what is said tonight that you won't leave me." I said to him.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Babe, I promise. There's nothing that they could say that would make me want to leave you."

"Thank you." I said and rang the doorbell. The maid answered the door. We walked in and I handed her my coat. Finn followed me to the living room. "Mom, Grandma, Grandpa." I said as Finn and I sat on the couch next to Mom.

"Hi sweets." Mom said.

"Rory. Drinks?" Grandpa said.

"Water for me." Finn said and grabbed my hand.

A few minutes later, Grandpa handed me a drink and I took a sip. "Traveling anytime soon, Grandpa?"

"Actually I am and there might be something in it for you." Grandpa said.

"As always thank you." I aid and Grandpa nodded.

"Okay enough. Are we really going to sit here like everything is normal? Last , you were practically engaged to Logan." Grandma said.

"I never would have married Logan, Grandma." I said. "And yes, we are going to sit here like everything is normal because it is my life. If you can't accept that then we can leave."

"But Rory –" Grandma started to say but I interrupted her.

"No Grandma." I started standing up. "You weren't there when I would catch Logan cheating on me or when my friends would catch him cheating on me." I said then pointing to Finn, "But Finn who is one of Logan's best friends was there for me and the more time that we spent together, the more I fell in love with him." I said noticing that Finn was rubbing the back of my hand trying to calm me down. I sat back down. "I realized how unhappy that I had been and Honor's wedding was the final straw. Logan knew it too." I finished.

"Well…" Grandma tried to say.

"Mom, you have to let her live her life." Mom said to Grandma.

"Treat her right." Grandpa said.

"Sir, I love Rory. I would never do anything to hurt her." Finn said to Grandpa and then smiling at me.

"Good." Grandpa said.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Grandpa asked about Finn's family. Mom looked like she wasn't sure what to make about the situation. On the way home, I felt myself relax when Finn reached for my hand.

"So I got a call from my dad this morning." Finn said.

"Okay, that's not unusual." I said.

"He wants me to take over the New York office after graduation."

"Oh." _Ugh_.

"I want you to come with me."

 _What?_ "What?" I asked surprised.

"Ror, I love you and I want you to come to New York with me. Job or no job. And if you get a job that's ot in New York then we'll find a way to make everything work." He said as he pulled into the parking garage of our apartment building.

I didn't say anything until we were in our apartment and I was making coffee. "Your sure?" he turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your sure that you want me to come to New York with you?" he nods. I step closer to him. "That's good because I got a job at the New York Times…my own column." I said.

"Babe, that's awesome." He said kissing me. "I'm so proud of you." He placed his arms around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." I was about kiss him when we interrupted by my cell. _Steph._ I answer it. "Hello?"

"Ror, thank god!"

"Steph what's wrong?"

"Its Logan. He and Colin got shit-faced drunk at the pub and Logan decided to drive himself home."

"Oh no."

"Ror, its not good. He's asking for you and Finn."

"We'll be right there." I said and hung up. I turned to Finn. "We have to go." I said heading towards the front door.

"Ror?"

"Logan's in the hospital. Steph said that he's asking for us." I and we both ran out the door to rush to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn the Savior : Chapter 3

Finn POV

When Rory and I arrived at the hospital, the first person that we found was Steph. She had been crying. Its got to be really bad. "How's Colin?" Rory asked her.

"Okay considering. Mild concussion, few cuts. Gonna be really sore in the morning. Come on." Steph said and we followed her.

When we walked down the hallway to where his room was we saw Colin talking to Honor.

"What is Rory doing here? This is all her fault!" Honor said.

"Honor stop! Enough! Logan's been asking for them." Colin said, turning and pointing to the door.

I grabbed Rory's hand and we walked in, shutting the door behind us. I gave Rory a little push. This was gonna be hard. I knew that part of her still loved Logan and probably always would but seeing him hooked up to all of these machines would be extremely hard…it was for me.

Rory walked over and grabbed his hand. "Logan." She said. It was almost a whisper.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "Ace, you came." He said.

"Of course. Finn's here too." She said. I could hear her voice breaking.

"I owe you an apology." He said then coughed a little. "When I Committed, I should have really committed instead of halfway. I'm glad that you won't be alone." He said.

I walked up behind her. I put my hand on her lower back. "Mate how bad is it?" I asked.

"Damaged my kidney. There's some swelling on my brain. Gonna put me in a coma in a few hours." Logan said.

"Damn Mate."

"Yeah. If I don't come out of this help Colin. He knows what to do." I nod. He gives me a look telling me to get Rory out of there.

RORY POV

Finn and I walked back out into the waiting room, Finn went over to talk to Colin and I walked to the back of the waiting room and sat down. I zoned out into my own thoughts.

"Rory!" I heard a voice say pulling me from my thoughts.

I look up and see Honor. "Sorry." I say.

She sits down beside me. "I'm sorry for earlier." She said.

"Honor, its okay. You have a lot going on."

"I was upset with you when its Logan that I should be upset with."

"Honor!" She looks at me. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"He will be."

Finn and I stayed at the hospital for a little while but then decided to go home. When we walked in, I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the hit water on so that it could be heating up. I feel Finn's hands on my shoulders.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked me.

I turn around and bury my face into his chest. I break down and cry as hard as I can. Finn wraps his arms around me. "He's dying Finn and there's nothing that we can do." I say.

"Babe, this is Logan we're talking about. He'll get through this. Okay?" I nod. "Come on, let's take a shower. It'll help you relax." I nod again and Finn kisses my forehead.

During the days that follow, Finn and I both check in with Honor. She says that Logan is stable and healing and that the doctor has no worries. It eased my mind to know that Logan was healing. It would kill Honor if anything happened to him. Finn and I tried our hardest to get back into the rhythm of our everyday lives. Today though was hard, it was the last day of classes before Finn and I were taking off for a week. We were heading to Stars Hollow, so that Mom could get to know Finn better. I didn't have any doubt's like I did with Logan. I was finishing up at the paper when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rory, its Honor. He's awake." That was all I needed to hear before I made my way to my car to head to the hospital. I texted Finn.

 _Rory: Honor called me. Logan's awake On my way there._

 _Finn: K. Love you, be there as soon as I can._

When I got to the hospital, I got in the elevator and went up. I saw Honor in the Hallway and I practically ran to her. We hugged. "How is he?" I asked.

She pointed to the door. "Go see for yourself." She said.

I handed her my bag and I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. I walked in and was surprised at what I saw. Logan was sitting up in bed and Steph was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hi." I said. He looked over at me, not noticing that I had walked in. Steph stood up and walked over to me hugging me and then walking out. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi." He says and as if on cue, the tears come pouring out as soon as he spoke. "Hey, its ok. I'm ok."

I wiped the tears from my face and looked at him and smiled. "Finn said that he'll be here as soon as he can. Back to back classes today." I told him.

"Rory, I meant what I said before." Logan says sitting up a little more. "I should have put myself into our relationship 100% but I didn't because I was scared. Steph said that you and Finn are happy together."

I smiled at the mention of Finn's name. "Yeah. We are. Things are good. Richard and Emily were upset at first…more Emily than anyone."

"Of course. Its Emily."

"Umm…I got a job lined up for after graduation." I tell him. "I mean its not my dream job but it's a decent offer."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is." I smile at Logan. I sat with Logan for a little and we talked about everything. We agreed to go back to being friends. It made me happy that things were going back to some form of normalcy. Honor and I had worked everything out and were now friends. As I was leaving the hospital to get in my car, Finn was heading in. He kissed me and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders walking with me to my car.

"Heading home?" he asked.

"Yeah. He was asleep when I left. I told him that you were coming though. It made him smile. What do you want for dinner?" I said.

"Italian, I guess. Get extra garlic knots this time, they didn't give us enough last time." Finn said.

"Okay I will." I said as we reached my car. "Talk to him. Everything is okay now." I said kissing his cheek.

FINN POV

When I stepped off the elevator and made my way down the hallway, I couldn't help but think about what Rory had said. Was Logan really okay with everything? When I got to the waiting room, by his room I sat in a chair for a while before I was actually able to walk in. Rory said that everything g was okay but I had my doubt's. When I walked in I was surprised to see him sitting up. "Hey mate." I said walking towards him.

"Hey, you finally made it. Rory said that you would." Logan said.

"Yeah I had back to back classes and then I had to go by the library and pick up a book."

There was an awkward silence. "Look, I know that before I was upset about you and Rory but I've had time to think since that day and I talked to Steph. She told me that you guys look and seem really happy." He said.

"Yeah we are." I said.

"I'm glad. I mean I'm not saying that its gonna be easy me seeing the two of you together but I'm not gonna cause problems."

"Thanks man, that means a lot."

"Your welcome."

"So I gotta tell you something." Logan nods. "My father is sending me to New York after graduation and I've asked Rory to come with me."

"That's great. Just make sure that you have enough room for all of her books. She's got more at her mom's."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Yes I know it's long over due. I'm back full time but I'm still gonna need your patience. I have 11 active stories going right now as well as two that I haven't posted yet. But I'm gonna try to get stories updated as quickly as I can. Thanks guys!

RORY POV

The next morning, Finn and I loaded up his SUV and headed to Stars Hollow. I was excited for this trip because even though Mom knew about Finn, this would be the first time that she would really and truly get to know him. I mean yeah, they saw each other when we had dinner with the grandparents but its not the same.

We stopped to get coffee on our way out of town, Finn knowing that I would need at least one cup before we made it to Luke's. The entire car ride, I told Finn little things about Stars Hollow that I thought that he would like. I felt that Finn would click with not only my 'Yale life' but also my 'Stars Hollow life'. Something that no guy so far had been able to do. As we were driving through Hartford, I thought of something that I needed to tell Finn. "So, I might have forgot to mention that we're aren't staying at the house." I said.

Finn glanced over at me before turning his attention back to the road. "How come?" He asked.

"Well for one...I lost my virginity in that bed and for two it isn't big enough."

"Okay...so we buy a new and bigger bed."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He reached for my hand and held it in his own. "Yes. Of course love." He smiled at me as we passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. "I'd do anything for you. Don't you know that by now?" He said to me.

I saw the Luke's sign and told him to park there. Besides Mom knew that this would be my first stop and would probably be here anyway. When we got out of the car, I entwined my fingers with Finn's. I led him into Luke's and we sat at the counter. "Hey Luke." I said.

Luke turned around and saw me and Finn. "Hey Rory. Who's your friend?" Luke said.

"Luke, my boyfriend Finn...Finn this is Luke." I said.

"Its nice to meet you Luke. Rory's told me a lot about you." Finn said as Luke poured me a cup of coffee.

"Nice to meet you, Finn. Coffee?" Finn nodded. Luke turned to me. "I like this one." Luke said now pouring Finn a cup.

"Thanks Luke. Where's Mom? I thought that she would be here when we got in."

"She had a meeting at the bank. Said she'd meet you guys for dinner." Luke said.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed Mom's number. "Hey sweets." She said when she answered.

"Hey. So I'm at Luke's and I hear that we're not seeing you until dinner tonight?" I said.

"Yeah. Sorry sweets something came up at the Inn. You want Luke's or Chinese?"

Mom said.

"Luke's duh."

"Okay. You and Finn hang out and come by the Inn. I have your key for you." Mom said.

"Oh. Finn and I actually decided that we're going to go buy a new bed for my room." I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wants to get the full Stars Hollow experience and he has it in his head that...that includes staying at the house."

"Wow. Smart guy. I think that I might actually like this one Ror." Mom said.

"I think you will Mom." I said as I looked over at Finn and smiled.

After Finn and I ate lunch at Luke's I took him over to the house so that we could drop off our bags before we went bed shopping. We decided to go to Hartford to get a new bed. We knew that there would be a chance that we might run into someone in Hartford society that knew of the mine and Logan's breakup. And for some reason I couldn't care less. Finn and I found a furniture store and decided to stop and look around. I wasn't sure if we would find anything that we would like, but it didn't hurt to look. After 45 minutes and to my surprise...we found a bed that we liked. They agreed to have it delivered before 7 o'clock. Finn gave them his cell phone number and asked them to call when they were on the way with the bed. We decided to head back to Stars Hollow so that we could meet up with Mom for dinner.

When we walked into Luke's, Mom was already sitting at a table. We walked over to the table that she was sitting at and we both sat across from her. "Hey Mom." I said.

"Hey sweets. It's good to see you. It's been a while. Hi, Finn." Mom said.

"Hi Lorelai. It's nice to see you. I'm sorry that it wasn't under better circumstances last time." Finn said to Mom.

"Yes, that was an interesting first meeting." Mom said.

"Definitely." I added.

There was silence for a few minutes. "So...your dad called."

"Yeah. How'd that go?" I said, slightly cold. Dad and I had been fighting lately because he had listened to Grandma and tried to help her break up Mom and Luke. Dad always had the worst timing. So needless to say, I hadn't spoken to him lately.

"Ror, don't do that." Mom said.

"What do you want me to say? I haven't talked to him."

"I know you haven't. Apparently no one decided to tell your Dad that you were living in the dorms this year."

"Good for Dad. What's the point Mom?" I said as Luke brought out our food.

"I assume you like the same food as Rory?" Luke asked Finn.

"I do. Thanks." Finn said, as Luke sat a plate with a burger and chili cheese fries on it. "So Lorelai, how is the Inn doing?"

"Its good, thanks for asking. You guys gonna hang around town for the entire week?" Mom asked.

I looked at Finn and he nodded. "Actually Mom, we were thinking about going to Boston for a couple of days." I told her.

"That sounds cool. What's in Boston?" Mom said.

I paused before I said anything and Mom stared at me. "Grandma and Grandpa Hayden." I finally said.

Mom put her burger back on her plate and sat up a little straighter. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "Rory, the last time that you saw them...they criticized you...and me...and your dad. They blamed me and you for your dad not sticking to the dynastic plan. Are you seriously telling me that your going to go see these people?"

"Mom, I have been talking to and seeing them since my freshman year at Yale." I said.

Mom stood up and grabbed her purse. "I can't talk to you about this right now. I have to get back to the Inn. It's gonna be a late night." And she walked out of the diner.

I looked over at Finn. "Sorry about that. Its hard for her to talk about the Hayden's." I told him.

"It's okay. You wanna head back to the house?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I said sadly.

A/N: OK THAT'S CHAPTER 4...I HAVE REALLY FELT INSPIRED TO WRITE LATELY. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE EVEN LOOKED AT THIS STORY. GLAD TO BE BACK WORKING ON IT. I'M GONNA TRY TO GET AT LEAST ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE NEXT WEEK. GOT A TOTAL OF 11 STORIES NOW SO I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE ROUNDS. HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAS A GREAT WEEKEND.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME. BEEN BUSY WITH ANOTHER STORY. GONNA TRY AND GET YOU GUYS A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BEFORE I WORK ON A DIFFERENT STORY.

REVIEWS:

Rori Potter: Read chapter 4

YaleAceBella12: working on it.

anonymousgg: your welcome. hope you enjoy this chapter.

nightnovice: hope that you liked the twist.

ashmo2000: hopefully Boston will be too.

Sammy1440: Thanks so much. I just starting writing on there. Is your username the same on there?

Rory POV

The next morning when I woke up, Finn was still sleeping peacefully. I got up and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. When it was finished, I poured a cup and sat at the kitchen table with my coffee and decided to read the paper. A little while later, I looked up and saw Mom walk into the kitchen. "Hey." She said, walking to the coffee pot and pouring a cup.

"Hey." I said. She sat across from me at the table.

"Finn still asleep?" She asked, I nodded. "Can we talk?"

I nodded again. "Mom, I know that I kinda shocked you with the Boston thing."

"Yeah. That was definitely surprising. What brought that on?"

I took a deep breath. "Dad and I were talking one day and he said that Grandma and Grandpa Hayden wanted to see me." I said. "As soon as he mentioned it, I thought about when I met them. I remembered how upset and quiet you and Dad were on the way home that night." Mom nodded. "I asked him what brought this on and he said that Grandma had been thinking about me. At first, I did it for Dad...but then I found that I actually got along with them and liked spending time with them." I said, thinking about the first time I went to see them in Boston.

FLASHBACK*

Here I was...Dad had somehow convinced me to drive out to Boston and see him, Grandma Francine and Grandpa Straub. I had just pulled off the interstate at the Boston exit when my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the Caller ID. It was Dad. I flipped open my phone. "Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey kiddo. Where are you at?" He asked me.

"Just got off the interstate. I should be there in about ten minutes." I said.

"Okay, good. I think that your Grandma is getting anxious." Dad said.

"Dad...why is this so important to Grandma?" I asked.

"She regrets what happened that night at Richard and Emily's and wants to make up for it."

"Okay. See you soon." I said hanging up. I continued my drive following the directions that I had printed off of MapQuest. When I pulled into the driveway, the house reminded me of Grandma Emily's house. I parked my car in front of the house and got out of my car. Someone must have heard me pull up, because as soon as I got out of my car Dad came walking out. "Hey Dad." I said, walking up to him and hugging him.

"Hey kid." He said. "Come on, lets go in. You look like you need coffee."

"Definitely." Dad and I walked inside and into the sitting room.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Rory?" My dad said.

Francine and Straub Hayden both looked up at me and smiled. "Rory, its so good to have you here." Grandma Francine said.

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Hayden." I said.

I sat down on the couch next to Dad. "I know that things haven't been the best, but we want to change that. We want to make up for the time that we've lost with you. We want to have a relationship with you dear. And...we want you to call us Grandma and Grandpa." Grandpa Straub said.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

Finn and I spent a couple of days with Mom before we headed to Boston. But before we headed out, we had one stop that we had to make. To see Finn's parents.

FINN POV

The night before Rory and I headed to Boston, we were getting ready to have dinner with my parents. We were in the car headed to Hartford, when I noticed that she seemed nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I promise"

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Okay...so I may be a little nervous about meeting your parents."

I grabbed her hand. "There's no need to be nervous. Their going to love you."

"I want to believe you...but the last time I met parents, I was told that I wasn't good enough."

"Ror, my parents are nothing like the Huntzbergers. Your going to love my parents and their going to love you." I told her. We pulled into my parents driveway a few minutes later. I got out of the car and walked around to open Rory's door for her. We walked up the sidewalk to the front door and rang the bell. A few minutes later the door opened. "Anabelle, this is Rory. Ror, my sister Anabelle." I said.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Finley's told us a lot about you." Anabelle said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Rory said.

We walked into the house and the three of us made our way to the living room where my parents, my grandmother, and my brother and sister-in-law were waiting for us. "Mom, Dad, Grandma, Jacob and Isobel...I'd like to introduce Miss Lorelei Gilmore-Hayden III." I said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Rory said.

"Lorelai, huh? That's a unique name." My grandmother said.

"My mother name me after her grandmother." Rory told them.

I led Rory to the couch. "So, Lorelai, you and Finley go to school together?" My father asked.

"Please call me Rory. And yes, we met at Yale." She said.

"Hayden? Isobel, why does that name sound familiar?" Jacob asked his wife.

"My sister dated a Hayden a few years back. Are you related to a Chris Hayden?" Isobel asked Rory.

"That's my father." I felt Rory tense next to me. "What's your sister's name?"

"Sherry. Sherry Tinsdale." Isobel said.

"Oh."

"Your 'the Rory'." Isobel said to Jacob. "Your Georgia's big sister."

"That would be me." Rory said. "I had no idea that Sherry had a sister. She never mentioned her family when I was around her."

"We don't talk much. But she did send me some pictures of Georgia when she was born." Isobel said.

Rory just nodded. "So Dad...Rory just got offered a job at the New York Times." I told my father.

"That's amazing. When do you start?" My father said.

"Two weeks after graduation, sir." Rory said.

"Please call me Francis. We're very casual around here." Dad said.

Once Rory relaxed a little and was able to talk with my family, things seemed to go rather smoothly. When dinner was over Rory and I drove back to her Mom's house in Stars Hollow to get ready for our drive to Boston the following morning.

RORY POV

A week later, Finn and I were back in our apartment at Yale. Our trip to Boston had gone better than expected. Dad had approved of Finn which made me happy and Grandma Francine and Grandpa Straub liked him better than Logan. I was at the Daily News taking care of the final edit for my final issue when my cell rang. My caller ID showed that my Dad was calling. I answered. "Hey Dad. I'm a little busy right now. Can I call you back?"

"Ror." He said.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"It's Grandpa. Can you come to Hartford?"

"Where?"

FINN POV

I was sitting at the apartment working on a paper when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that Rory was calling me. "Hey babe."

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm staying in Hartford tonight." She said.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Grandpa Straub is in the hospital. Dad called me a little bit ago."

"Want me to come down?"

"No, no. It's okay. I shouldn't be gone too long." She said.

"If your sure?" I asked, wanting to make sure that she didn't need me.

"Yeah babe, I'm sure. Their probably gonna admit him, so I'll make sure everything is okay and then I'll head home first thing in the morning." She said.

"Okay babe. Be safe and call me if you need me."

"I will babe. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said just before she hung up.

RORY POV

When I got to the hospital, I went to the information desk. "Hi, can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Straub Hayden's room?" I said.

"And you are?"

"His granddaughter."

"I'm sorry Miss Hayden, please forgive me."

I nodded. "My grandfather..."

"Room 213." She said.

I headed down the hallway toward the 200 block of rooms. When I got to Grandpa Struab's room, I took a deep breath before I walked in. I saw that Grandpa was asleep and Dad was sitting in a chair by the window. I walked over to him. "Hey Dad." I whispered.

He looked up at me. "Hey kid." Dad said.

"How is he?" I asked. Dad didn't say anything. "What are they saying?"

"Ror, sit down." He said. I pulled up a chair next to Dad and sat down. "Grandpa's been sick for a while."

"How sick?"

"It's Stage 4 Lung cancer."

"Oh Dad." I whispered.

"Ror, I called you because he wants you here. Grandpa is dying. The doctor's don't think that he's gonna make it through the night." Dad said.

"How's Grandma?" I asked.

"Probably at home taking Valium's." Dad and I both looked up and saw Grandpa waking up.

He was trying to sit up. "Dad, save your energy." Dad told Grandpa.

"Christopher, enough. Rory, come here dear. I need to talk to you. Christopher, go get some coffee...you look like you need it." Grandpa said. Dad nodded and headed out the door. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Grandpa. "Rory, I know that we haven't had the best relationship, but I feel that the last year or two has been better."

"It has."

"I want to make you the heiress to the Hayden fortune." Grandpa said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"As sure as I was when I put it in my will the day you were born."

I smiled and nodded at Grandpa. He had been thinking about me my entire life and I never even knew it. For the next hour, Grandpa and I sat and talked about what it would mean for me to be the Hayden Heiress. When Dad came back he brought me a coffee. I was grateful for it. Dad and I sat with Grandpa for a while til Grandma came in. I gently touched her arm as Dad and I walked out to give them some privacy. Dad went to get some more coffee while I decided to walk outside and call Finn. "Hey." I said when he answered.

"Hey. Are you okay? You sound sad." He said.

"Umm, yeah I think I am."

"Ror, what's going on?"

"Grandpa is dying." I turned around to see Logan standing in front of me.

"I'm leaving now." Finn said.

"Thanks. See you soon." I said and hung up. I waved at Logan. "What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"I had to see the family doctor per my father's insistence." Logan said. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa Straub's here. He's dying." I said.

"I'm so sorry Rory."

"Thanks I should get back in. My dad's waiting for me." I said walking back inside the hospital to find my Dad. I was almost back to Grandpa's room when my cell rang. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Rory, it's Grandpa." I heard.

"Hey Grandpa. How are you?"

"I'm good dear. I was calling to let you know that I heard that Straub Hayden was in the hospital. Thought I should let you know so that you could check and see how your father is handling everything." Grandpa said.

"Dad's okay Grandpa. I already knew about Straub. I'll explain everything this weekend." I told him and hung up. When I walked into Grandpa Straub's room, Grandma Francine had her head laying on the bed next to Grandpa's hand, holding it. I was worried. I walked over and sat in the chair that I had been sitting in earlier next to Dad. "Is he asleep?" I asked Dad.

"For now. I'm going to head out for a bit. I need to get out of this hospital." Dad said.

"I'll call you if anything changes." I told him. My dad left and it was just me, Grandma and Grandpa. A short while later, Finn joined us. He brought coffee for me, Dad, and then tea for Grandma. Dad came back and joined us a couple hours later. It became a waiting game. The four of us just sat...drank coffee and waited to see if Grandpa Straub was going to die that night.

A/N: Okay guys. That's chapter 5. I really felt like this was crucial. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

RORY POV

The weekend quickly approached and before I knew it, Finn and I were driving from our apartment to the Gilmore House in Hartford. Dad was running the Hayden firm since Grandpa Straub was still in the hospital. It wasn't looking good. Dad and Grandma Francine were trying to stay positive...but I knew. It was only a matter of time before we all got the call that Grandpa Straub had passed.

When we pulled into Grandma and Grandpa's driveway, Mom and Luke were waiting for us. We got out of the car and walked towards Mom. "Please tell me that you were not waiting out here for us." I said.

"Rory, honey, you know that Mommy does not like to be alone with Grandma and grandpa." Mom said. Finn laughed and I just shook my head. I walked over and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, we were greeted by Grandma's latest maid. "Hi, i'm the granddaughter, she's the daughter." I said pointing to Mom.

"Of course. Mr. Gilmore is expecting you. He's in the living room." The maid said.

Mom and I looked at each other before walking into the house. We handed the maid our coats and headed toward the living room. When we walked in, Grandpa was sitting in his chair, reading the paper like normal. "Hi Dad." Mom said.

He looked up from his paper. "Hello everyone." Grandpa said.

"Hey grandpa. Question, where's Grandma?" I asked.

Grandpa stood up and walked over to the drink cart to begin fixing us all drinks. "Your grandmother decided to take a last minute trip to go see her sister. Your great-aunt Hope." Grandpa said.

"But Mom hasn't talked to Aunt Hope..." Mom started to say.

"I know, Lorelai. Hope called last night. Told your mother that it was important that she see her. So...your mom packed a bag and left." Grandpa said. He handed us all drinks and went back to his chair. He looked at me. "Now how is Straub?" He asked me.

"Honestly? I think that it's just a matter of time. Dad and Francine are trying to stay positive...When you called me the other day...I was actually at the hospital with Dad, visiting Straub. Grandpa, I've been in contact with the Hayden's since I started at Yale."

"That's understandable. Rory, I knew that it was only a matter of time til they would try and reach out to you. Anything else?" Grandpa said.

"It's stage 4 Lung Cancer." The five of us sat and drank our drinks. "So, Finn, I hear that your moving to New York."

Finn looked at me and I nodded. "Yes sir. My father has asked me to take over the New York office. He and my mother have decided to travel some." Finn said.

"That sounds wonderful." Mom said.

"I've asked Rory to come with me to New York." Finn told everyone.

Mom turned to me. "Rory?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Finn asked me last week. I wanted to tell you." I said.

I could tell that Mom was upset. "Its my fault. I wanted us to tell everyone together." Finn said.

"but I brought it up first." Grandpa said.

"Yes." Finn said.

The remainder of dinner was quiet. Mom was obviously upset about the fact that I was planning to move to New York with Finn after graduation. I hated knowing that she was upset by the fact that I was moving away. Hell...If you think about it, I had already moved away. I was living with my boyfriend while finishing my senior year of college. The whole ride back to New Haven was quiet. When we walked into the apartment, I went straight to the bedroom and changed clothes. When I came back into the living room Finn was standing in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

FINN POV

I could tell that something was bothering Rory the entire ride home. I had a feeling that it had to do with Lorelai, but it wasn't until we got home and I was making coffee that I decided to bring it up. "Hey, you ok?" I asked her as I started the coffee pot.

"I don't know. I mean, I expected Mom to be sad that I was moving farther from her...but it was almost like she was mad." Rory said.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "Is there anything that I can do?" I asked.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "I don't think that there is anything that anyone can do. Mom will come around." She said. I pulled her into a hug.

The next day, I decided to go see Logan at the hospital. Maybe he would have some insight into what Lorelai might be thinking... I mean after all he was the only other guy that Rory had lived with. When I walked into his hospital room, he was sitting there staring at a computer screen. "Hey man." I said when I walked in.

"Hey." He said. "I wasn't expecting you."

I walked over and sat in the chair. "I need some advice."

"Gilmore advice?" He asked. I nodded. "What happened?"

"Remember how I told you that I asked Rory to go with me to New York." Logan nodded. "Well we told the Gilmore clan last night only because Richard had heard about it from my father." He nodded again. "Lets just say that Lorelai wasn't exactly happy."

"Ah." Is all that Logan said. "Lorelai...that's a tough one there. When Rory moved in with me...it was more of a matter of conveience. It was because Paris kicked her out and she didn't have anywhere else to go." I nodded, not ever really knowing the whole story of how Rory ended up living with Logan...she had never told me. With you...it's different. She really loves you and wants to be with you. So maybe...just maybe...Lorelai thinks that she's gonna lose Rory. Your relationship with Rory is completely different than what I ever had with her."

"Any idea of what I should do..." I said.

Logan laughed. "No clue. Sorry man." I nodded and smiled.

RORY POV

I was sitting at my desk at the YDN, when Steph walked in and handed me a coffee. "Thanks." I said.

"You look like you could use it." She said.

I took a drink. "Yeah, you could say that. It was kind of a long weekend."

"What happened?" Steph asked, pulling up a chair.

"We kinda told the Gilmore clan that I'm moving to New York with Finn after Graduation.

RORY POV

It had been three days since Finn and I told everyone that I was moving with him to New York. There hadn't been any change with Grandpa Straub and I was beginning to worry. Things with Finn were great. We had all gotten back into the swing of doing things together. Finn and I were trying to get things done before the middle of the week. There was a huge LDB event coming up and Finn and I were in charge of getting everyone there.

"Finn! I gotta go. I'm meeting Paris and Steph. I'll be back later." I yelled back towards Finn's office as I was getting ready to leave.

"Have fun babe!" He yelled back.

Finn POV

"Colin, Its never going to work." I said into the phone.

"How do you know? Does she suspect anything?" Colin asked me.

"No of course not, but that doesn't mean anything." I said.

"Sure it does. Now you have two choices, tonight or this weekend?"

That was a tough decision. I knew what I was going to do.

A/N: Hey guys sorry that it took so long for me to get a chapter out to you guys. A lot has been going on. The first was that i had writer's block. The second is that i'm battling some pretty bad depression. However, despite these things I have also been working as beta with a friend. I'm pretty excited about that story but I am also trying to work on a new story. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews:

Rori Potter: Glad you liked the last chapter and the story thus far. Stick with me.

YaleAceBella12: Hope you enjoyed this!

Ashmo2000: Glad that you liked the Hayden heiress part. Straub's not dying just yet. Not sure about Isobel (Sherry's sister).


	7. Chapter 7

Rory POV

After spending some time with the girls, I headed back home. As much as I loved hanging out with Steph and Paris, I missed Finn and was ready to go home. When I got home the apartment was quiet and the lights were off. I walked into the kitchen and turned the light on. The light on the answering machine was flashing so I pressed the button to listen to the messages.

"Message 1: Finley, its your mother...your father wants you to call him. Message 2: Ror, its Dad. Just wanted to let you know that we're taking Grandpa home in morning. Call and talk to him please. Message 3: Ror, its me. Can you come pick me up. Engine blew the SUV. Call my cell. End of Messages."

I grabbed my keys and my purse and walked out the door. When I got in my car, I called Finn. "Hey." He said when he answered.

"Hey where are you?" I asked him.

"You know that park that you like to go?" Finn said.

"Yeah."

"I'm there."

"Ok. I'll be there soon." I told him and hung up. I was tired and all I really wanted to do was to go home and climb into my bed and go to sleep. I drove over to the park and parked my car. I started walking around looking for Finn. I found him sitting in the exact spot where I like to come and read. "Hey." I said, as I walked up to him.

"Hey. Thanks for coming to pick me up." Finn said.

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave you stranded." I said, smiling.

"Well...I'm not exactly stranded." He said.

I looked at him confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking. We stopped walking when we reached the fountain. Finn turned and looked at me. "Rory, I love you with all my heart. I have loved you from the first moment that I saw you. Your already going with me to New York, but will you go as my fiance? Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III will you marry me?" Finn said, as he got down on one knee and held open a ring box.

I couldn't believe it...Finn had just proposed. I suddenly felt tears roll down my face. I nodded my head. "Yes Finn, I will marry you." I said.

I couldn't believe it. I was engaged...to Finn. Things with Finn seemed perfect. We were engaged and in a few days we were heading out with our friends for a huge LDB event. Things couldn't get any more perfect.

Finn POV

When Rory and I got home from the park, she told me that my Dad wanted me to call him. I decided to go into my office and call him.

"Hello?" He said when he answered.

"Dad." I said.

"Finley. I expected your call hours ago." Dad said.

"I've been a little busy. What's so important?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger emailed me a picture this afternoon. Its a picture of you and Colin walking out of a jewelry store."

"Dad. Its not a big deal. I went to look for Rory a graduation present but I didn't find anything that I liked." I lied.

"Oh well okay then." Dad said.

"I was going to call Mom tomorrow. Can you talk to her about getting the Gilmore's and the Hayden's together for a dinner this week or next?"

"Sure son, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Dad. Everything is fine."

RORY POV

I was sitting on the couch, scrolling through my phone when I decided to call Steph. "Hey girly." She said when she answered.

"Hey what ya doing?" I asked.

"Not much. Trying to decide if I wanna go to the vineyard with my parents this year." She said.

"Umm no..."

"Why?"

"Because I need you here this summer."

"Why your moving to New York?"

I paused for a second. "And planning a wedding." I said.

"What!" Steph yelled in my ear. "Since when?"

"About an hour ago."

"Eek! I'm so excited for you guys." Steph said.

"Thanks. Breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah. See you then." she said and hung up.

A few minutes later, Finn walked back into the living room. "Did you call Steph?" He asked.

"Guilty." I said eating a tub of ice cream.

"What'd she say?" He asked.

"She's excited." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: And that's chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory POV

It's been a week since Finn proposed and tonight we're going to Hartford to have dinner with the families. I was in our bedroom getting dressed when Finn walked out of the bathroom. "Why are you so dressed up?" He asked me.

"Both of my grandmothers are going to be there." I told him.

"Babe, I know." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "But everything is going to be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I tried to relax during the drive to Hartford over to Finn's parents house. Tonight's dinner was going include, Francis and Charlotte (Finn's parents), his sister Annabelle, His brother Jacob (his wife Isobel), His grandmother, Grandma Emily and Grandpa Richard, Grandma Francine (Grandpa Straub wasn't up to it), Mom Luke, Dad and Gigi.

When we got to the house, Annabelle answered the door. "Where have you been? There's a lot of tension in there." Annabelle said.

"Oh no!" I said. I walked to the living room as quickly as I could to see what was going on. Dad and Luke were sitting arguing.

"Well I should do it since you know half her DNA comes from me." Dad said.

"Well, I'm the one that made her a coffee cake for her 16th birthday." Luke said.

"What in sam-blazes are you two arguing about?" I asked.

Mom stood up. "Rory, good your here. Everyone seems to think that you two are engaged. Which I told them is ridiculous." Mom said.

I held up my hand to show everyone the ring. "Surprise." I said, earning myself a glare from Mom.

Mom stood up. "Really Rory? You and Logan just broke up a month ago. You moved in with Finn. You tell me that your moving to New York with him and now your telling me that your getting married?" She finished her gilmore girl rant and I couldn't help but stare at her.

Really Mom? I just shook my head at her. Finn walked up beside me and handed me a drink. I looked at him. "Thanks." I took a sip of my drink.

"Look, we know that you all might think that this is fast, but most you don't know the whole story about mine and Rory's relationship. This isn't something that just happened overnight. This is something that has been building for the last two years. No, we nothing happened while she was with Logan, but our feelings during that time grew for each other." Finn said.

Charlotte stood up and walked over to me and hugged me. "Welcome to the family, Rory." She said.

"Thank you, Charlotte." I said.

A little while later, we were sitting at the dinner table. "So Dad...have you met Isobel, Sherry's sister?" I said to my Dad.

"Ah...She mentioned you a time or two." Dad said.

"Now, would someone care to enlighten me as to what Dad and Luke were arguing about when we arrived?" I asked.

"We were arguing about who should walk you down the aisle?"

"Ah. Well, don't you think that is something that I should decide." I said.

"Rory, dear, your not actually considering planning your own wedding." Grandma Francine said.

"No, Grandma but their are things that I would like to decide myself." I smiled at Grandma.

"I see. You know your grandfather is going to be disappointed that he missed this." She said.

"I know, but we can come by and see him tomorrow. I would much rather he get his rest. I would really love it if he was there for this."

"I know, dear." Grandma Francine said with a slight frown. As much as I wanted Grandpa Straub to be there for mine and Finn's wedding, in my heart I knew that he wouldn't be. I could see it in Grandma's eyes.

Dinner seemed to pass without anyone getting into anymore fights. Mom didn't say much the rest of the night. We decided to stay in Hartford that night, because of Grandpa Straub. Grandma Emily and Grandpa Richard let us stay in my old room at their house. As I laid in bed that night I couldn't help but wonder if Mom would come around to the idea that Finn and I were getting married.

The next day, after breakfast with Grandma Emily, Finn and I headed out to go see Grandpa Straub. When we got to the Hayden's, Dad was sitting on the front porch. "Hey dad, you ok?" I asked him.

"Rory, honey, you should go in. The doctor just left. It's not going to be long honey." Dad said. I nodded, feeling the tears start build up in my eyes.

I walked into the house with Finn right behind me. We walked into the living room where I found my grandma and Gigi sitting with Grandpa. "Hi Grandma." I said.

She stood up and hugged me. "Rory, Finn. We'll give you some privacy." Grandma said as she and Gigi got up and walked out of the room.

I walked over and sat next to Grandpa. "Rory." Grandpa said.

"I'm here. Finn is too." I told him.

"Hi Finn. Thanks for coming with her." Grandpa said.

"I wouldn't dream of letting her come by herself." Finn told Grandpa Straub.

"I'm glad. Rory, I'm leaving you and your father the firm." I nodded. "I want you to check in with your grandma from time to time for me. I know that she'll have your father and Georgia but she really adores you, Rory."

"I know Grandpa. I promise, I'll check in on Grandma." I could feel tears running down my face at this point.

"And congratulations on the engagement, my dear."

"Thanks Grandpa. We'll let you rest." I said and he smiled at me. Finn and I walked into the dining room where Dad and Grandma were waiting for us. When Finn shut the doors behind us, I fell to the floor and completely broke down. I felt Finn's arms wrap around me as I sat in the floor and continued to cry. I sat there for what seemed like forever. Finally, I got out of the floor and sat at the table with grandma and drank a cup of coffee...at least til my phone rang. I answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi sweets." Mom said.

"Hey Mom."

"Rory, are you crying?"

"Yeah, Grandpa just died." I told her.

"Where are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Finn and I are gonna head home soon. We gotta get clothes for the funeral and all."

"Okay sweets. If you need me call me. " Mom said.

"I will." I said and hung up the phone.

Finn POV

It's been two months since Straub died. Rory has been running herself raggid trying to get everything taken care of before we move to New York next week. She finally agreed to let Emily, Francine and my Grandmother plan our wedding. I think that in a way it's helping her out. Rory and I are graduating at the end of the week and we still have a few things to pack up in the apartment. I'm on my way to meet Logan and Colin for breakfast.

I walk into the diner and immediately spot Colin and Logan. I walk over and join them. "Hey guys." I said as I sat down.

"Hey. How's Rory?" Logan asked.

"She's hanging in, I guess. She's...Rory. She's keeping herself busy. She refuses to talk about anything that has to do with him. It's been that was since the funeral. I really hope that this move knocks her out of this depression." I told them.

"Steph said that she was acting weird the other day when she dropped by the apartment to bring her lunch." Colin said.

"You know...now that you mention it...she has been acting a little stranger than normal lately." I said.

Logan sat up straighter. "Rory's not pregnant is she?" He asked.

 _Could it be?_


	9. Chapter 9

Rory POV

I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Finn. I'd received a confirmation at the beginning of the week. Not to mention the fact that I didn't even know if he would be happy about this. We hadn't discussed it. I was sitting at the kitchen table when Finn walked in from his breakfast with the guys. "Hey, can we talk?" I said.

"Yeah, everything okay?" He said, as he sat at the table with me.

"I'm not sure. I went to the doctor last week because of that stomach virus." He nodded. "Turns out it wasn't a stomach virus. I'm 6 weeks pregnant." I told him.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. What're you thinking right now?"

"That I'll do whatever you to do. Do you want to keep it? Are you happy about it?"

"Finn, it's not that easy of a decision. We never talked about kids, and now I have one growing inside of me."

"Possibly more than one." He whispered.

"What was that?" I needed to make sure that I heard him right.

"I said, it might be more than one. Twins run in my family."

"Great. Just great." I said getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen. I was interrupted by the landline ringing. I picked it up not even caring who was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Your prego?" Steph said.

"How did you --?" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Colin came home and told me how the guys were talking about your moodiness lately and then Logan asked Finn if it was possible that you were pregnant." Steph told me.

I looked over and glared at Finn. "Pub...ten minutes."

"See you then." She said and hung up.

I sat the phone down on the counter. "I'm going to meet Steph. I'll be back." I said.

"Ror?" I turned around and stared at Finn. "Are we okay?" He asked me.

"I -- I don't know. We'll talk when I get back." I said and walk out the door.

Finn POV

Rory had been gone ten minutes when I picked up the phone and called Colin. "Dude, what did you tell Steph?" I asked him.

"All I did was tell her that we thought that Rory might be pregnant." Colin said.

"Yeah well, you running your mouth to Steph has got Rory pissed at me." I said.

"Sorry. So what happened?" Colin asked.

Rory POV

"How far?" Steph asked me after we order coffee at the pub.

"6 weeks." I said. "The thing is though...I don't know if I even want kids, let alone if Finn does."

"Doesn't matter."

"How so?"

"Sweetie...we're Hartford elite. We produce the next heirs. You included." She pointed at my stomach, "That baby is coming from three Hartford families."

"I guess I see your point." I said, and then I thought for a moment. "How did you know for sure that I was pregnant."

"I didn't." She said.

Finn POV

I was sitting on the couch when Rory walked in. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said. "What cha doing?" She asked me.

"Waiting for you."

She sat her purse and keys down before walking over and sitting beside me on the couch. "I'm sorry that I got so upset earlier. I just...I don't know how I feel about being pregnant right now. We're not married, we're just graduating, and we're trying to move." She said.

"I know. Trust me, I know. But there's nobody else that I'd rather do any of this with than you." I told her.

"So, I guess we're gonna do this then? We're gonna have a baby." She said.

"We're gonna have a baby." I said.

THE FOLLOWING SATURDAY...AFTER GRADUATION...

RORY POV

Finn and I are celebrating graduation with our so-to-be joined family. "Finn and I have an announcement." I said. Everyone stopped and stared at us. "We're going to need to move the wedding up." Nobody moved. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." I heard come from the back of the room. I tried to see who it was.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that I know you." I said.

"Forgive me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hope." She said.

I noticed Mom and Grandma Emily turn to get a good luck. "Hope? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you til next week." Grandma Emily said.

"I know but I wanted to be here to see little Rory graduate from college." Hope said. She made her way through the crowd. She stopped in front of me. "And...I've brought someone with me." She said.

Hope turned and looked at Mom. "He's in the driveway."

"He's here?" Mom asked.

Hope nodded. Mom ran out to the driveway. We all followed her. There was a boy about my age standing in the driveway. He looked a lot like Dad in my opinion. "Mom, who is this?" I asked her.

"Lore? Is that?" I heard Dad ask.

Mom nodded her head. "Yeah, Chris...It's Tommy." Mom said.

I looked at Finn. Then I turned back to Mom. "Who's Tommy?"

Mom turned to me. "Rory, honey...you gotta remember, we were sixteen..."

"Mom, who is he?" I said, starting to get a little upset.

"your brother..." She finally said.

A/N: THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS!!!!

I'LL ANSWER REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey Guys! I just want to thank everyone who has been leaving reviews. I love reading them.

Finn POV

Wow. Rory had a brother. A twin brother at that. "Brother?" Rory asked her parents. She put her hand on my arm. She looked at me. "Do you know what this means?" She whispered.

I had no idea what she was talking about. "What?" I asked.

"We could be having twins." Rory whispered.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, what are you whispering about?" Emily asked.

"Umm...well you see, we just kind of realized that we might be having twins, Grandma." Rory said.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked.

"Ror..." Chris started to say.

"It was my idea." Emily said. We turned to Emily. "When we found out that your mother was having twins, your grandfather and I knew that she couldn't handle it on her own, so I called Hope. I figured this way he would still be with family but far enough away that the two of you wouldn't know about each other." Emily said.

Rory turned to me and I could see that she was starting to cry. "I'm taking you home." I said and she nodded. Rory started walking toward the car. I looked at everyone. "I'm taking her home. This is too much on her right now." I said. I walked over to Tommy and gave him my business card. "If you want to talk to her call the number on the back. That's my cell." He nodded.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

I walked over to the car and climbed into the driver's seat and drove us home. By the time when got home Rory had stopped crying. I got her situated on the couch. I told her that I was going to be working in my office for a while and then headed down the hallway. When I got into my office I shut the door and sat at my desk. I decided to call Steph. Rory would need her right now.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Steph, I need your help." I said.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"I think you need to come over."

"What happened?"

"Rory just found out that she has a twin brother."

"A twin? Rory has a twin?"

"Yeah. She cried the whole way home. Steph, I don't know how to help her with this. I mean, she just lost her grandfather, we're moving next week, she found out that she's pregnant, and now this...I don't know how much more she can take." I told Steph.

"I'm on my way." Steph said.

RORY POV

I couldn't believe that this was happening. My whole family had lied to me, my entire life. I was I supposed to do this? How was I supposed accept the fact that this guy is my brother. Everything has been changing so much lately that I'm not sure how much more that I can take. When Finn and I got home I laid on the couch. Finn got me a pillow and a blanket before he went off to his office to get some work done. I think that I was almost asleep when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and went to answer it. When I opened the door Steph was standing there. "Hey, what're doing here?" I asked her.

"Finn called me. Wanna talk about it?" She said.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down. She came in, shut the door behind her and joined me. "What's there to talk about? I just found out that I have a twin brother and that my whole family has been lying to me...my whole life." I told her.

"Ror...what're you gonna do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Steph. I mean, he's here now. Do I really wanna trying and get to know him...with everything else that I have going on?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Lorelai POV

I was standing in my mother's living room with my parents, my Aunt Hope, Luke, Christopher and my son...Tommy. "Mom, how could you not tell me that they were coming?" I asked. "None of us...especially Rory should have been blindsided by this."

"Lorelai, they weren't supposed to be here until next week. I thought that I had plenty of time to prepare you so that you could prepare her." Mom said.

"Well...it didn't work out that way did it?"

"Lorelai, calm down." My father said.

I turned around and looked at Tommy. He looked sad. "I'm just gonna head back to the hotel."

Finn POV

I was sitting in my office at my desk when my cell rang. I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi this is Tommy. Is this Finn?"

"Yeah, did you wanna talk to Rory?" I asked him.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping that the three of us could get something to eat." Tommy said.

I thought about it. It might actually be a good way for the two of them to talk and get to know each other without the rest of the Gilmore's or the Hayden's trying to force anything. "I can talk to Rory about it, but I think that it's a good idea." I told him. He gave me his number and I told him that I'd call him after I talked to Rory.

When I walked into the living room, Rory and Steph were sitting on the couch."I don't know Steph. I mean, he's here now. Do I really wanna trying and get to know him...with everything else that I have going on?" Rory said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Steph said.

I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. "I just talked to him and he wants the three of us to get dinner together." I told Rory.

"I don't know, Finn." Rory said.

"Honestly, Ror, I think that its a good idea." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, it will give the two of you a chance to talk and get to know each other without the rest of the family trying to push the two of to talk." I said.

"Ror, it sounds like a pretty good plan." Steph said.

Rory looked like she was in deep thought. "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Rory POV

After Finn, Steph and I talked, I decided that they were right. It would be better if I talked to Tommy away from the rest of the family. We decided to meet at the diner that Finn and I had come to love. I was in the middle of getting ready for dinner when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and I quickly sent it to voicemail.

Finn and I arrived at the diner and found a table in the back of the restaurant. A few minutes later, Tommy arrived and joined us. "So...I guess your my brother." I said.

"Yeah. Your Rory, you were named after Mom, who was named after Grandpa Richard's Mom." Tommy said.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"I've known about you since I was 11."

Wow...so not only did he know that he had a twin but he had known about me since he was a kid. "Wow. That's...I didn't know that you had known that long."

"Yeah well, Aunt Hope thought that it would be good to know about both sides of the family for when we were all reunited." Tommy said.

"What else do you know?" Finn asked him.

Tommy looked him. "I know that your Finley Morgan. Your best friends with Logan Huntzberger, who used to Rory boyfriend. I know that you've been in love with my sister since you first met her. You have an older brother who is married to our dad's ex-girlfriend." He turned back to me. "And finally I know that Grandpa Straub recently died, but before he did...he named you his heir."

"Wow." Finn said. "You've learned a lot about us and yet we know very little about you."

Finn POV

"I grew up in France with Aunt Hope. I graduated high school when I was sixteen. I went to Oxford for three years before I transferred to the University of North Carolina, where I finished up pre-law. I got accepted to Harvard Law where I graduate in the Fall. What else do you want to know?" Tommy said.

I looked over at Rory and she didn't say anything...at first. "Do you blame them?" She asked Tommy.

"Who? Mom and Dad or Grandma?" Tommy said.

"Any of them."

He shook his head. "Not really. I mean, the way that Aunt Hope tried to explain it...Mom and Dad were really young and Mom didn't want to marry Dad and raise us in society."

"Pretty much." Rory said. "Mom left Hartford with me when I was about a year old."

"I see. So you didn't grow up in society either?" Tommy asked Rory.

"No, I didn't. Mom and I lived in a small town 30 minutes from Hartford and we only saw the Gilmore's on major holidays and I didn't meet the Hayden's until I was sixteen. Only saw Dad a couple of times a year. That all changed when I got accepted to Chilton."

By the end of dinner, I think that Rory felt better about Tommy. When we got home she went straight to bed. It had been a long and stressful day for her. After Rory went to sleep, I decided to work on packing up my office.

RORY POV

The next morning when I woke up, I decided to finish getting the apartment packed up. We were moving to our house during the upcoming week. I was excited to decorate it. I had a feeling that things were going to begin looking up...I mean after all I was pregnant and getting married...and now I had a brother. How could things get any worse?

A/n: Okay so I have been slacking on my reviews responses and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to do better.

Reviews:

Droolia: Glad that you liked the proposal. I wanted her to be surprised. I wanted it to be somewhere that meant something to her. Not like how Logan did it on the series.

fayriegirl: Nice to have you on board. I think I know the story that your talking about and if its the same one..I love that one. I'm not 100% sure how it will work out. At this point I have nothing planned. I am just writing what comes to me. Stay tuned...

YaleAceBella12: Yes twins runs on both sides.

Sammy1440: Glad you've stuck with me. Been really inspired lately. Stay with me.

Cat130: We'll see what happens.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys. Here's an update. Chapter 12. This chapter is a little emotional…fair warning. Hope that you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 12

Finn POV

Ever since we had met Tommy for dinner that night, Rory had been struggling with the realization that she had a brother. She hadn't spoken to her family much, only to answer questions related to the wedding. The day had finally come, and we were moving to our house in New York. Colin, Logan and Steph were coming to help as well as my sister Annabelle. Rory seemed to be excited about the move. She hadn't said otherwise. I walked out of my office with a box in my arms, when I noticed that Rory was standing at the balcony staring out into space.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She jumped and turned toward me. "Yeah, just thinking...that's all." She said.

"Anything that you wanna talk about?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, not really. We're doing the right thing, right?" I looked at her confused. "Not having my family here today helping us move."

"Babe, I think that we are. Are you okay with them not being here?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know to be honest. Something feels off...I just don't know what it is." Rory said, before heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Do you think that we need to go to the hospital to make sure that everything is okay?" I asked.

"No, I think that I'm okay." She says, and I nod.

I get Rory situated in a chair, while me and the guys direct the movers. After a few hours everything in the apartment is loaded into the moving truck. I find Rory walking around the apartment looking around. "Time to go, babe." I say.

She turns around and nods at me. "You're right. It's time to go and the next chapter of our lives."

Rory POV

The drive to our house in New York seems to take forever getting there. I don't know if it was the fact that I had a lot on my mind or if it was the fact that I was pregnant, but I was anxious to get out of the car. During the drive, I thought about everything that had been going on recently. When we got to the house, we got everything unloaded the guys only allowing me to carry anything that was light. They also made me take frequent breaks. I was 7 weeks pregnant and the wedding was quickly approaching.

After we had gotten everything moved to the house and unpacked, I found myself sitting on the back patio with my cell phone and a cup of coffee. I decided that I needed to call Mom and hash things out. I may not be happy about the recent developments in my life, but I couldn't change that. Whether or not I liked it, I now had a brother. I dialed Mom's number and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Hi, Mom." I said.

"Rory hi. I'm glad you called."

"I just called to let you know that we moved into our house in New York today." I said.

"Oh." Mom said, sounding slightly disappointed. "How are you kid?" She asked.

"I'm okay Mom. I wish that we didn't have the engagement party tomorrow, but there's nothing that I can do about that now. As far as everything else…I just need time Mom." I said.

"I can respect that. Call your Dad. Remember, your Grandmother blindsided all of us with their visit. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Mom said.

"I'll think about it." I said.

The next afternoon, I was in our bedroom getting ready for the engagement party. I had this deep blue flowy cocktail dress that I had bought one day when me and Steph had gone shopping. The engagement party was being held at my Grandparents house. When I walked out of our bedroom and into the living room, Finn was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine. "You look handsome." I said. He looked up from his magazine at me. He smiled. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just…you look so beautiful." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks. We should getting go. Grandma will be mad if we're late." I said, and he nodded.

When we got to Grandma's and made our way inside, Grandma was the first person that we found. "Hi Grandma." I said, as I hugged her.

"Rory, hello darling." Grandma Francine said. "Hello Finn."

"Hi Francine. It's good to see you." Finn said.

After talking to Grandma Francine for a few minutes, we made the rounds. Finn excused himself and went to get a drink at the bar. I had just finished talking to Paris and Doyle when my Dad found me. "Hey kid." He said.

"Hi Dad." I said, kind of sad.

"I know that you're probably still upset about the events last week…but I want you to know that I had no idea that they were coming." My Dad said.

"I know, Mom told me. I've just been trying to process everything."

"I get it." He said.

"I wish Grandpa was here." I said feeling sad.

"Me too kid…me too. He loved you, you know." Dad told me.

"I know. When he was in the hospital, he told me that he had named me as the heiress the day that I was born. Said he changed his will and everything." I told Dad, unsure if he knew.

"What?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Mom doesn't know. Grandpa said that he had gone up to the hospital. Said that he had to see his first grandchild. Said that he took one look at me and knew that he wanted to name me as his heiress. He told me that he knew that no matter what happened in the future that he wanted it to be that way."

"Huh. I never knew. He never told me." Dad said.

"Dad, Grandpa and I talked a lot over those two years that we had a relationship. He loved you and despite what you may think…he was proud of both of us." I said. "Come meet me for lunch tomorrow. I have something for you." I told him.

"Okay. I will." He said, and I smiled.

After talking to Dad, I walked around the party some more. Finn was over by the bar talking to his Dad and Colin. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said looking up. "Aunt Hope." I said.

"Rory, dear. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said.

"Well, as long as you're alright that's all that matters." She said.

"Yeah, sure." And then the awkward silence set in. "Why did you do it?" I asked. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to know.

"Do what?"

"Why did you bring him here? Why did it have to be my graduation? Why did it have to be the day that I announced my pregnancy? You ruined that day for me. Why are you here now?" I said, my voice raising slightly.

I noticed that people were starting to stare but I didn't care. All of a sudden Mom came over. "Let's move this into Grandpa's study." Mom said and led us to Grandpa's study. "Aunt Hope, what're you doing here?" Mom asked her.

"Your mother invited me. Tommy's here as well." She said.

I could feel the tears. "Mom, find Finn for me."

"Sure, thing hun." Mom said and went to find him.

"Rory, I know that your upset, but it was the right thing to do. Your parents deserved to see their son. You and Tommy deserved to know each other as well." Aunt Hope said. "Your grandmother felt that it was time that the family was united."

"Of course, she did." I said. I was starting to feel dizzy. I saw the door open and Mom and Finn walk in. "Finn." I said in a whisper.

The next thing I knew I fell.

Finn POV

I was standing by the bar talking to Steph and Colin. Login was in London for a business trip. He said that he had to miss the engagement party but that he'd be back for the wedding. All of a sudden, I saw Lorelai walking really fast toward me. Was it Rory?

"Finn, thank god I found you." She said.

"Lorelai, is everything okay?" I asked her.

"It's Rory. She got cornered by my aunt. There in Straub's study. Come on." She said. I followed her. Colin and Steph behind me.

When we got to the study, Lorelai opened the door, "Finn." Rory said. Something was wrong. I could see it in her eyes. I crossed the room just as she fainted.

"Ror? Rory? Rory!" I looked at Lorelai.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Steph said.

"I'm getting the rest of the family." Lorelai said and left the room.

All I could do was sit there and hold her. When the paramedics got there, they checked Rory's stats and I heard one of them say that she had low blood pressure. They put her on a stretcher and loaded her in the ambulance. Lorelai told me to go in the ambulance with Rory and she would meet us at the hospital. I nodded and hopped in the ambulance.

When we got to the hospital, there were nurses asking me all kinds of questions. The only thing that I could tell them was basic stuff…name, age, birthday and that she was 7 weeks pregnant. They asked me to wait in the waiting room while they did their exam and got her situated. This was where Lorelai and everyone found me.

"Finn!" Lorelai said running up to me. She hugged me. "Have they said anything yet?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No. They asked me to wait here while they did their exam." I told her. My mom walked over and hugged me.

"How are you holding up darling?" She asked me.

"I don't know Mom. I'm just worried about her." I said.

We sat there for another 30 minutes before we finally saw a doctor. She walked over to us. "Mr. Morgan?" She asked.

"Call me Finn." I said.

"Okay, Finn. I'm Dr. Jensen. We've completed our exam and here's the thing. Ms. Hayden is going to have a hard time with this pregnancy. She has a deteriorated placenta. It could end up meaning life or death for Ms. Hayden and the baby." She said.

"So, what do we do now?" Lorelai asked.

"Well in my opinion I think that you should terminate the pregnancy." Dr. Jensen said. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up and it was Steph. "What would you like to do Finn?"

Steph nodded at me. I needed think. "I need a minute please. I need to think." I said and walked outside. I could hear Steph behind me.

"Finn!" Steph said.

I turned around. "I can't lose her." I said.

"I know." She said. "Finn, you have to terminate the pregnancy. You guys can always use a surrogate later or even adopt. But this is Rory." She said.

I nodded. I knew what I had to do. Steph and I walked back into the hospital. Dr. Jensen was standing there talking to Lorelai and my Mom. "I know what to do." I said, and everyone looked at me.

"You've made a decision?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Terminate the pregnancy." I said.

"Finn!" I heard Lorelai and my mom at the same time.

I held up both of my hands to silence them. "I'm doing what's best for Rory." I told them. "Can I see her?" I asked.

Dr. Jensen nodded. "For a minute. We need to get her prepped." She said, and I followed her. She led me into the room.

I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Finn" She whispered.

"I'm here baby." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted. Ror, I need you to listen to me." I said, and she nodded. "The doctor…she said that you have a deteriorated placenta. That it could end up risking your life or the baby's. I can't lose you. So, I made a decision. We're gonna terminate the pregnancy." I said. I could feel the tears building. I needed to be strong for her.

"I could die?" She asked me.

"Only if you continue the pregnancy, but I'm not going to let that happened." I said, and she nodded. "I'm gonna let you rest, but everyone is waiting in the waiting room for when you come out of surgery." I said.

She nodded. She had started to cry. "I love you." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I love you too."

When I walked back into the waiting room, I was ambushed by Lorelai. "You tell her your decision?" She asked me looking upset.

I nodded. I let the tears fall. "I can't lose her." I said through the tears.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Finn." She said.

"I can't lose her Lorelai. I would rather adopt then lose Rory. I love her so much, you know?"

"Oh, I know honey, she loves you too. Finn, I know that you have a lot on your mind, but have you called Logan. I mean you know that he would want to be here for you through this."

"I haven't but I will while she's in surgery. I think I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria…get a cup of coffee." I said, and she nodded.

Steph, Colin and I walked down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. We sat at a table and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Logan's number. "Hey man. I figured you wouldn't be done with the party until later." He said.

"Logan." I said.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying? You sound like you've been crying." He said.

"I have. It's Rory. We're at the hospital."

"What happened?" He asked.

"She fainted at the party. So, because she's pregnant, we called an ambulance. When we got to the hospital, the doctor checked her and said that she had a deteriorated placenta. Said that if Rory continued the pregnancy that she could possibly die, or the baby could die or…both." I told him.

"Damn man, I'm sorry." He said.

"I can't lose her. So, I decided to terminate the pregnancy." I said.

"So now what?" He asked.

"Their prepping her for surgery. I didn't tell Lorelai or Rory this, but the doctor told me that there's a pretty slim chance that Rory will be able to carry a baby full term."

"Damn man." He said. "I'm heading to the airport now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks man." I said and hung up. I looked up and Steph was glaring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Your gonna have to tell her." She said.

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rory POV

 _I've been home from the hospital for a month now. The first couple of weeks were kind of hard. I was dealing with losing my child. Finn and I had drifted a little but we realized that we were dealing with the same thing. In the end, we went away for a couple of days and we reconnected. I had started my job at the New York Times. I loved it. I had my own office. My column was about my town charm. My first piece had been about Stars Hollow. I figured why not start my column off with a piece about where I came from. I had a lot of fun writing it. Mom and I spent a lot of time while I wrote it. Finn had been working a lot. His father had been working along side him showing him the ropes._

 _In my free time, I had been working with the grandmothers (Finn's and mine) on wedding plans. We were getting married in a month and so we had to get everything finalized. My dress was perfect. Everything was taken care of. I was leaving for my next piece. I found this small town in Florida so I spent a week there and got the whole experience._

 _Dad and I had spent some time together. He was now dating this woman, Laura. She seemed nice enough. Mom had called me two days ago and told me that she and Luke went to the courthouse and eloped. It completely shocked me. I had always thought that when Mom got married that I would be there._

I walked into our house, coming straight from the airport. Finn wasn't home…or at least his car wasn't. I walked upstairs and took my bag upstairs. I opened the bedroom door and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. There were sunflowers everywhere. I walked into the room and sat my bag in front of the dresser. I turned around and took in the whole room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Finn. "Hey your home." He said when he answered.

"It's beautiful, Finn." I said.

"You saw the bedroom?" He asked.

"I did and it's incredible. I love it. How did you know that sunflowers were my favorite?" I asked him.

"I may have called Lorelai. Listen, I know that you just home and you probably don't wanna go out but Colin called and wanted to know if we wanted to go out to dinner with him and Steph." Finn said.

"Sure. Are you coming home first or do you just want me to meet you there?" I asked.

"I can send the car to get you first before coming to pick me up." He said.

"That sounds great. What time should I be ready?" I asked him.

"Six. I'll see you later." He said. "I love you. I'm glad your home."

"Love you too." I said and hung up. I looked at the clock. It was four. I had two hours. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I put on a fitted strapless black dress. I needed to talk to Finn later when it was just the two of us. Hopefully, the dress would help him say yes to our discussion. At six o'clock the car pulled up in our driveway. I locked the front door and made my way to the car. I climbed in the backseat. "Welcome home Ms. Hayden." Our driver, Henry said.

"Thank you, Henry. It's good to be home." I said.

"On to pick up Mr. Morgan?" He asked.

"Coffee first." I said.

"Of course." Henry drove to a little coffee shop not far from the house and we in to get me a cup. I rolled the window down when I saw him come out and he handed it to me. "Thank you." I said, never looking up from my phone. Henry got back in the car and headed toward Finn's office. It was now 6:15, when we pulled up at his office building. I knew that he was probably still sitting in his office. I told Henry that I would be back with Finn. I climbed out of the car and headed inside. I noticed that Finn's assistant wasn't at her desk. I walked into Finn's office. He was sitting there talking on the phone.

"Of course. Thank you. I'll send the contracts over tomorrow. Good night." Finn said and hung up the phone. I stood in the doorway and watched him.

"I figured I'd find you here." I said.

He looked up me. "Wow." He said.

"Good wow I hope." I said.

He walked around his desk and came over to kiss me. "Definitely good wow. God I missed you. I don't think that you should ever go away that long again." He said.

"Well not anytime soon. My article is due Monday after that I told my boss that I was taking a month long vacation." I said.

Finn walked back to his desk and started packing up his briefcase. "And he was okay with that?" He asked.

"Well, I told him that it was for the wedding and then our honeymoon. When he started to complain, I may have thrown out there that Logan Huntzberger was a close personal friend and that I was sure that he could find me a spot at one of his paper." I said, Finn started laughing. "He quickly shut up."

"I bet it did. That's not like you though…throwing out the names of connections that you have."

Finn and I walked out of his office and made our way to the car. "I know, but he started pissing me off. I'm kinda starting to regret taking this job." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking that I might want to quit."

"We can talk about it later. Let's go to dinner." He said opening the car door for me.

I climbed in the car and heard my phone so I reached in my purse and pulled it out. It was Dad. I answered as Finn got in the car. "Hi Dad."

"Hey kiddo. I hate to bother you but I need you at the office tomorrow." Dad said.

 _Ever since I had become the Hayden heiress I had to go to Hartford every so often for board meetings and such._ "What? Dad, I just got home." I said.

"I know but it's important."

"I need something more than it's important." I told him.

He let out a sigh. "Ok. The board met this morning and voted you CEO. Their having a luncheon tomorrow to celebrate." He said.

"Oh…yeah sure I'll be there. What time?"

"10:30."

"Sounds good I'll see you there."

"Okay kid." He said and hung up.

I stuck my phone back in my purse. "What was that about?" Finn asked me as the car pulled up to a red light.

"I have to go to Hartford tomorrow. The board met this morning and voted me CEO of the firm." I told him.

"Wow. That's amazing." He said.

"Yeah. So I guess if you don't care, I can ride with you to work in the morning and then have Henry take me. Not really in the mood to drive." I said.

He grabbed my hand. "That sounds great." He said as the car stopped in front of a restaurant. "C'mon lets go see our friends." He said. He climbed out of the car and held his hand out for mine. We walked into the restaurant and were led to the table where Steph and Colin were waiting for us. Steph stood up and hugged me.

"I'm so happy that your back." Steph said.

"Yeah me too." I said as the waitress came over and took our drink orders. We also ordered a bottle of champagne.

"What're we celebrating?" Colin asked.

"Well, you guys are looking at the new CEO of Hayden Law." I said.

"Seriously?" Colin asked. "When did that happen?"

"Got the call a few minutes ago." I told him. The waitress returned a few minutes later with our drinks. I took a drink of my martini. "So, what's new with you guys?" I asked.

Colin gave Steph a look. "Don't everyone speak at once." Finn said.

Then it hit me. "Your pregnant." I said. Steph nodded. "That's great." I said, picking up my martini and finishing it. Then I picked up my glass of champagne and downed it.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm happy for you." I told her and she nodded.

"How's business?" Finn asked Colin, quickly changing the subject.

Later that night when Finn and I got home, I walked into the dining room and straight over to our bar. I pulled out the bottle of scotch and poured Finn and I a drink. He stood on the other side of the bar in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I took a sip of my drink. "That should be us." I said feeling the tears run down my face.

"I know." He said.

"Maybe we're just not meant to have kids. Maybe we're meant to be that power couple that works too much." I said, downing the rest of my drink.

"Ror, you know that's not true."

"Really Finn? You really believe that?" I asked, pouring myself another drink.

"Yes, I do. Look we can always adopt or we can get a surrogate." He said.

"I guess." I said. "I do need to talk to you about something, and it kinda has to do with the phone call that I got from my dad tonight."

"Okay." He said, finishing his drink.

"I want to quit my job and completely run Hayden Law…maybe even expand it." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"I mean obviously I can't practice but I handle the business side…employees, finances, meetings. You know, that sort of thing." I said.

"It's what you really want?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, ever since it came out that I'm the Hayden heiress, my publicist has been getting a lot of calls. So has my office. I feel like this is what I need to do."

"Okay…I mean as long as your sure?"

"I am." I said.

"Okay then."

The next morning when the alarm went off, I threw it across the room. "Good morning to you too." Finn said.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." I said.

"I'll get you coffee and aspirin." He said.

"I got up and went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, Finn handed me my coffee and two aspirin. After taking the aspirin, I put my robe on and walked into the bedroom to my closet. I pulled out my black and white fitted dress with the thin straps. I grabbed my black stilettos and my black suit jacket.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my black clutch from the night before and stuck my phone in it. I walked downstairs where Finn was waiting with a travel mug of coffee. "Let's go." I said. After dropping Finn at work, Henry headed to Hartford to drop me at the firm. When we pulled into the parking lot, Henry got out and walked around to open the door for me. I stepped out of the car. "I'll call you when I'm done." I told him.

"Of course Ma'am." Henry said.

I walked into the firm where I saw Melissa sitting at her desk. "Good morning, Ms. Hayden. I wasn't aware that you were coming in this morning." She said nervously.

"You should have. My father asked me to be here. I'll be in my grandfather's office." I said and she nodded. "Bring me a cup of coffee." I made my way down the hallway to what used to be my grandfather's office. I looked at the door and where my grandfather's name used to be…mine was now there. I walked into the office and around the desk and sat down. The office still smelled like him. It didn't take long before Melissa brought me a cup of coffee. "Send my father in the second that he arrives." I told her.

"Yes, Ms. Hayden." Melissa said, exiting my office and shutting the door.

I was sitting at my desk, drinking my coffee when my cell rang. I pulled it out of my purse and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Rory Hayden." I said.

"Logan Huntzberger." He said.

"Logan, hi." I said, taking a drink of my coffee. "Sorry it's been a crazy couple of days."

"Understandable." He said. "Listen, umm…I'm going to be in town this weekend and I thought that we could talk. I kinda need a favor." He said.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I kinda wanna talk about it in person. Finn said your working full time at the family business."

"Yeah the board voted me CEO." I told him.

"Ror, that's great. What happened at the paper?"

"Becoming an heiress happened." I said as my door opened. "Listen, I gotta go but call Melissa. She's the assistant here. Tell her what day you want to meet and that you need a meeting with me." I said.

"I will thanks Ror." He said and hung up.

"Your taking meetings now." Dad said.

"Sit down Dad. I wanna talk to you." I said and he nodded as he sat down in front of my desk. "Okay so I quit my job at The Times. I've had some issues since the news came out about me being the heiress. My publicist has been trying her hardest to keep my picture out of the tabloids. After talking to Finn, I've decided to focus on the firm. You will handle the actual law side and I will handle the business side. I also want to expand."

"Your sure about this?" He asked me.

"Absolutely." I said.

"Okay then. I guess I'll let you get back to it then. I'll see you in the conference room in a bit?"

"Of course." I said.

After the luncheon, I was sitting at my desk when Melissa stepped into my doorway. "Yes, Melissa?" I said looking up from my computer.

"I'm sorry to bother Ms. Hayden but your mother is here." She said.

"Send her back and bring some coffee." I said.

"Of course." She said.

A minute later, Mom walked in with Melissa right behind her. She sat the of coffee of the table beside my desk. Melissa poured both of us a cup of coffee. She handed us our coffee and then left my office. "Hi honey, got something to tell mommy?" She said.

"I quit my job."

"Uh huh."

"And now I'm running grandpa's firm…Just like he would have wanted." I told her taking a drink of my coffee.

"Okay kid…spill. What's really going on?" She asked.

"We had dinner with Colin and Steph last night. Steph's pregnant." I told her.

"Oh kid. That must've been hard for you to hear." She said, drinking her own coffee.

"A little. I mean that was supposed to be me, you know?" I said. "It's just hard knowing that I'll never have that."

"Ror, listen to me kid…you will have that. It may not be like you want it but you will have it." Mom said.

"I hope so."

 _By the time that I left the office that night I was the new CEO of the Hayden Law Firm. I had many things that I wanted to do to make this firm better. During the drive home, I couldn't get Logan call out of my head. What kinda favor did he need from me? If he needed a lawyer he could always go to Colin. Colin was the best in New York. When I got home, Finn was in the kitchen ordering dinner._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rory POV

Today was my meeting with Logan. He was coming to my office. Hopefully, it had nothing to do with us trying to keep him out of jail. I was sitting in my office, when Melissa came in with coffee. "Thanks Melissa. When Logan Huntzberger gets here, send him back immediately please." I told her.

"Of course, Ms. Hayden. Will there be anything else?" She asked.

"Not that I know of. Is my father here?"

"No ma'am. He's in court today." She said, and I nodded.

About twenty minutes later, I heard a knock. I looked up. "This is weird." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You working for your family."

"Yeah well. Paparazzi will do that to a girl." I said. "Come in, sit."

Logan walked in and sat across from me. "So, I need your help." He said.

"Okay, does it involve keeping you out of jail, because even though I run a law firm doesn't mean that I practice law and last time I checked one of your best friends is a lawyer." I said.

"It involves a lawyer, but I can't go to Colin with this." He said.

"Logan, what happened?" I asked him.

"I got married." He said.

I was shocked. This was not why I thought that he would be sitting in my office today. "You…got married?" I asked. He nodded. "To who?" I asked him.

"To the one person that my mother wanted me to. Heather Fallon." Logan said.

"You're kidding. Please tell me that you're kidding." I said.

He shook his head. "Nope." He said.

I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh. "Okay, so what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Last night, Heather and I talked. Neither one of us wants this marriage. It was a drunken night kind of thing. Heather's got a boyfriend in Seattle. She was just in town for some party that my mother was of course hosting and the next thing I know, I'm as drunk as Finn the time that he reenacted the _Passion of the Christ_." Logan said.

"That bad huh? Crazy enough, he hasn't done that in a while." I said. I buzzed Melissa.

"Yes, Ms. Hayden?" Melissa said.

"I need some more coffee and when is my Dad back in the office." I said.

"I'll bring the coffee right in. (She paused.) It looks like he's back this afternoon." She said. "3 o'clock."

"Thank you." I said. I turned back to Logan. "Dad's back this afternoon. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind drawing the papers up for you." I told him.

"I appreciate it Ror. I really do." He said.

"It's not a big deal." I told him as Melissa brought some fresh coffee in. "Thanks Melissa." I said as she walked out of my office, closing the door behind her. "So, where've you been hiding?" I asked him.

"I haven't been hiding."

"Of course not." I said, with a smile. Logan and I talked for a while until Melissa told me that Dad was back from court. I let him know about the situation and he told Logan that he could have the papers drawn up and ready within two days.

When I got home that night, Finn was sitting in the living room with a glass of scotch. Granted he didn't drink as much as he used to, but it was unusual for him to come home and sit with the bottle beside him. "Long day?" I asked him as I kicked my shoes off and took my jacket off.

"You could say that." He said, downing his drink.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"It's not important." He said.

"Well it obviously has you in a bad mood." I said.

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked, shocking me with his question.

"What?" I asked.

He tossed a piece of paper on to the coffee table. I picked it up and looked at it. It was the letter that I had gotten from my fertility doctor. "Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"I found it in your nightstand. I wasn't snooping. I don't even remember what I was looking for, but I stumbled across it. You wanna try invitro?" He said.

"I was waiting until the right time to talk to you about it. I didn't want to start it until after the wedding." I said.

"Promise?" He looked up and asked me.

I walked over and sat in his lap. "Babe, I promise you that I was going to talk to you about it. I was just trying to figure out the right time. You know? And then this stuff with Logan popped up? Did he tell you why he wanted to see me?" I said, and Finn shook his head. "You can't repeat this." Finn nodded. "Logan got married." I told him. His eyes got wide.

"Logan got bloody married?" He asked. I nodded smiling.

"Yeah. Do you remember after I met his parents us telling you about the dinner and how his mom kept asking about that lovely Fallon girl?" He nodded. "Logan married her."

Finn started laughing. "That's hilarious."

"There's more." I said. "They're getting an annulment." Finn looked at me confused. "She has a boyfriend and they were both drunk. He doesn't want Colin to know." I told him.

"Wow. That's crazy…even for him." Finn said.

"Yeah I know." I said. Finn and I spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch.

The next three weeks went by fast. Between Dad and I we help Logan get his annulment. I spent a lot of time in Hartford, making sure that everything was ready for our wedding. The rehearsal dinner was coming up and I couldn't be more excited. Tonight, Finn and I were having our friends over for a bar-be-que. I was sitting on our back patio when I heard the doorbell. I walked through the back door, sat my wine glass on the counter and made my way to the front door. When I opened it, Steph was standing there glaring at Colin. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Colin's an idiot. That's what." Steph said.

They walked in and Colin immediately headed to the back door looking for Finn. "Iced tea?" I asked her.

"Please." She said. She followed as I walked into the kitchen and fixed her a glass of iced tea.

"So, what happened that makes Colin an idiot?" I asked her.

"He told his father that we're pregnant and he told my mother." She said.

"Seriously?" I asked, and she nodded. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Steph said. _It was no secret that I had upset at first when Steph told me that she was pregnant, but once I had told her that I was okay and that I was really happy for them, everyone quit asking me if I was okay. Nobody knew that Finn and I were looking into fertility treatments as well as adoption. The only one that knew was Paris because it was her specialty. She had been interning with a fertility specialist and that was who I was seeing._ After I fixed Steph a glass of iced tea, we sat at the kitchen table. "So, who all do you having coming tonight?" Steph asked me.

"You and Colin obviously," I said, and she laughed. "Logan, Robert, Paris and Doyle, Lane and Zach." I told her, grabbing my wine glass.

"Sounds like a party she said. Heard much from your brother?" She asked me.

 _Although Steph had been beside me throughout the family drama of my brother, we didn't talk much. He was graduating in the fall and then he would have his law degree. Dad had asked me to consider bringing him into the firm._ "He's graduating from Harvard Law in the fall and Dad thinks that I need to bring him into the firm." I told her.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked as I took a drink of my wine.

The doorbell kept ringing. "Hold that thought." I said and went to answer the door. I opened it to see Logan standing there. "Since when do you just keep ringing my doorbell." I said.

"It seemed like fun." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Colin and Finn are in the back yard." I told him. He headed toward the back yard. Before I could even make it back to the kitchen, the doorbell rang again. I walked back to the door. This time it was Paris and Doyle. Paris hugged me and then made a comment about where the alcohol was, and I pointed to the kitchen. Before I could shut the door, Lane and Zach were there.

When I finally made it back to the kitchen, Steph was getting some more iced tea. I poured myself another glass of wine before I sat back in my seat across from Steph. The guys ended up in the back yard most of the night while us girls sat in the kitchen.

By the time everyone left, I was beyond tired. We had the rehearsal dinner the following night, and unfortunately my brother would be there. The grandmothers had insisted that he be invited. Finn and I were lying in bed that night when something popped in my head. "Why didn't we just elope?" I asked him.

"Because your Grandmothers would have killed us." Finn said.

"Your right. They would have. However, I'm starting to regret agreeing to a big wedding. I'm starting to wish that we had told them that we wanted a smaller wedding. I mean, 600 people? Who needs that many people at a wedding?" I said.

 _My grandmothers had gone completely overboard. It was like they had invited every single person that they knew. They had rented out the plaza for the reception. Grandma Emily claiming that the plaza was the only place that could hold everyone. Finn's Mom, Charlotte, had managed to find this beautiful church. It was big which was good since we had so many people coming to the wedding._

The next morning, Steph and I headed to the spa. We were getting our hair and nails done for the rehearsal dinner. Steph had found the restaurant that was perfect for the rehearsal dinner. They had a private room that we had been able to get for the night. It was perfect. Everyone that wanted to be at the rehearsal dinner, could.

"Rory, I really feel that we should have rehearsed one more time." Grandma Emily said.

"Grandma, it's fine. Everything is fine. Breathe. Relax. Have a drink." I told her, as we walked into the back room of the restaurant.

Grandma just smiled at me, before walking over and taking her seat next to Grandpa. I was about to join Finn at our seats when my phone started buzzing. I looked at the caller ID. "I'm sorry. I need to take this." I apologized.

"Ror, its our rehearsal dinner. Just let it go to voicemail. If they don't leave a message and they call back then you can answer it." Finn said.

I nodded. "Your right. We both agreed to no work tonight unless it was an emergency." I said.

The waitress came in and brought us all Champagne, except for Steph who was drinking ginger ale. After she took our order, I decided that now was the perfect time to make a speech. I stood up. "Excuse me, everyone." I said, getting everyone's attention. I looked and saw my brother sitting at the other end of the table beside my mom. "Finn and I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here with us tonight and tomorrow as well. We know that you all have busy lives, but we appreciate the love and support that you all have shown us throughout our journey to getting here." I said. I could see all of the warm smiles on the faces of the people that were closest to me. "It means so much to me that you all could be a part of the celebration." I said. "So, thank you."

I sat back down, and Finn grabbed my hand. "That was beautiful babe." He said.

"Thank you." Dinner definitely went off without a hitch and no family drama.

 _My grandmother insisted that since tomorrow was the wedding that Finn and I spend the night apart. We told her that was fine, but it would be late that night when we went our separate ways for the night. After dinner, Finn and I said our goodbyes to our family and friends and decided to grab a cup of coffee and take a walk-through central park. It was lightly snowing. The first snow. I looked up at him._ "It's snowing." I said.

"What is it that your Mom always says? Magical things happen when it snows?" Finn said.

"Absolutely." I said.

 _"Everything's magical when it snows." Mom always said it best. Who would have thought that the first snow that year would be the night before my wedding? And mom was definitely right. The most magical things happened when it snowed._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _"Everything's magical when it snows." Mom always said it best. Who would have thought that the first snow that year would be the night before my wedding? And mom was definitely right. The most magical things happened when it snowed. As if it snowing the night before my wedding, from that moment on some of the best things in mine and Finn's life happened when it snowed._

 _The doctors had been wrong. Six months after Finn and I got married we found out that we were pregnant again. They sent me to a specialist to keep an eye on the pregnancy. Sure, enough everything went smooth this time. That following November, on the 9th day at midnight on the dot, I gave birth. I gave birth to our daughter. We named her, Lorelai Charlotte Morgan…Hope for short. She was a beautiful 6-pound 10-ounce baby. It happened when it snowed._

 _Two years later, on a late night at the office, I noticed that it was snowing. I realized that I hadn't gotten my period and sure enough…I was pregnant. That next summer, I gave birth to our son…Carter James. He's a carbon copy of Finn._

 _Mom had been right that magical things happen when it snows. But there had also been some non-magical things that had happened when it snowed. Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore had died when it snowed. It had been snowing and they had gotten into an accident. Grandpa was driving, and we think that he was having a hard time seeing. Grandpa had driven off the road and had hit a telephone pole. It was horrible. We all got to the hospital to find out that Grandpa had been killed instantly. Grandma died two days later from internal bleeding. Although mom says that it was from broken heart syndrome. The funeral had been simple. Just as Grandma had always told me and Mom._

 _There was one thing though…._

 _Finn. He was my rock. As I looked back on my life, I began to realize that he wasn't just my husband or the love of my life. He was my rock. He was my soulmate. My equal. My partner. When I had fallen in love with Finn, it had been at my lowest point. Logan and I had been drifting and we ended up breaking up because he cheated, again. But it was so much more than that…Finn was so much more than that._

 _He was my savior._

 _He was Finn the Savior._

 _The end._

A/N: Hey guys. I hope that you enjoyed this story. I really didn't want to end it, but it was time. I have so many stories that I have to start trying to get some of them finished. Thanks guys, make sure to follow me for new stories.


End file.
